


Paris, the Aftermath

by Shipsterella



Series: Lessons in Love And Leaving [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Vulnerability, accidental angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsterella/pseuds/Shipsterella
Summary: Another snippet, another lesson in love and leaving.Set before Part 1 but can easily act as a standalone.





	Paris, the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Minor edits, mostly for clarity, thanks to my wonderful beta, misha20. She deserves all the credit for her improvements and patience with me. :)  
> All remaining errors or confusion is on me because I'm stubborn. ;)

Andy woke with a sense of urgency. Yesterday had been a whirlwind of events that involved a car ride, a revealing talk, a phone, and a fountain. Everything had changed.

Her reminiscing was cut short by her bladder reminding her, urgently, that she needed to get to a bathroom and fast.

She gently tried to pry herself from the arms surrounding her. If she were honest, Andy was surprised to find her still sleeping. All the emails, texts, and calls at all hours of the day and night had led her to jokingly believe Miranda never slept. Sleep was for mere mortals, like Andy, a mere mortal with a human bladder that was making itself known again, insistently.

The glorious figure surrounding her clung tighter. Andy suspected she was already awake after all. That would be the least surprising thing that had transpired over the past day. The next words she heard easily surpassed her level of surprise at the gorgeous woman playing possum while also doing a wonderful impression of a koala in her "sleep", clinging from head to toe, not leaving an inch of space between their bodies. 

"Don't leave me." Miranda whispered softly into Andy's neck as her body somehow did the impossible and clung even tighter, almost suffocating her. Andy couldn't find it in herself to mind, except her insistent bladder was being squished by an equally insistent thigh squeezing relentlessly.

"Miranda, I'll be right back but I have to pee!" The urgency left no time for decorum or propriety. She flung herself from the bed and literally ran into the restroom, making it just in time, thankfully.

Upon returning, Andy took a second to appreciate the scene before her. Miranda was in her bed. Miranda was _in her bed_. The thought made her giddy after the hours spent agonizing over how close she came to losing everything, losing her. 

Miranda had gone through a similar agony of her own after noticing Andrea wasn't behind her on the steps and discovering she couldn't reach her by phone. She hadn't realized the depth of her feelings until that moment. She felt utterly _lost_ and that realization devastated her.

After the phone vs fountain debacle, once the last of the events were over, the shock and initial emotions had worn off and Andy was surprised to find a disheveled Miranda at her hotel room door. Gone was La Priestly, the Ice Queen, the Devil in Prada, the legend, the terror, the powerful maven, and there stood Miranda, the woman, no masks, no walls, no defenses.

Andy gestured for her to come in and she did. The night was a blur of apologies, explanations, and revelations, ending in explorations. Explorations of the mutual feelings they shared and each other's bodies. Hours and hours of glorious explorations.

Andy grinned as she thought of the night's events and went to join her ex-boss-turned-lover in bed but as she got closer, she could see something was off. Miranda's eyes were filled with tears that hadn't fallen. Andy quickly got in the bed and wrapped her arms around Miranda, her Miranda.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? What happened?" Andy asked softly.

"You left me. It scares me how easily you can leave." Miranda replied distantly. Andy hadn't considered how throwing herself out of bed and Miranda's grasp so abruptly would be perceived. In her haste, she hadn't exactly taken the time to consider how they were both still emotionally raw thanks to the circumstances of the previous day. 

"I'm right here, Miranda." Andy lifted her head off Miranda's chest to stare into those icy blue eyes so there would be no question of her sincerity. "If you think I could leave you now, you don't know me at all." She smiled to show she knew better. "It wasn't easy yesterday. It was the hardest thing to do and my actions were impulsive and stupid, but, I'm here now. Leaving you would be impossible, now that I know what we could have, what we could be. I'm not leaving, I promise. I'm right here."

Andy kissed her softly to seal her promise, pouring every ounce of the love she felt into the kiss as it grew in intensity. 

Eventually, they begrudgingly parted to start the day. So much had changed on this trip, a trip which was quickly coming to an end. 

As they got ready, Andy made sure she never left Miranda's sight, not even for a second. Miranda had bared her heart and soul, had let her walls come down and left no emotional barriers which meant Andy could sure as hell leave the physical doors open as reassurance. This was still so new, so fragile, and Miranda was still clearly shaken and vulnerable. There was so much to figure out. Andy vowed to do whatever it would take to repair the trust and show Miranda she was right where she wanted to be and wanted to stay.

Miranda left her defenses down. Andy left _Runway_.  
Miranda and Andy left Paris. _Together._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where all of this angst is coming from. I don't do angst. Except apparently, I do.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> *Insert shameless begging for feedback*


End file.
